The present invention relates generally to knitted fabrics and methods of producing such fabrics and, more particularly, to a warp knitted fabric whose technical back has a plush surface formed by brushed, napped, sheared, or otherwise raised pile yarns.
It is well-known to produce warp knitted textile fabric with a plush raised surface on its technical back by warp knitting one set of warp yarns in a stitch pattern producing extending underlaps of the yarn at the technical back of the fabric which can be napped or otherwise brushed to separate and raise individual fibers in the underlap extents of the yarns. It is also well-known to shear upstanding loops on various forms of pile-type textile fabrics, sometimes followed by a brushing process to produce a velvet or velour-type surface effect. Attempts have been made to shear the extended underlaps on warp knitted fabrics of the aforedescribed type in order to produce a velvet-like surface effect, but problems have been encountered with the tendency of the yarn segments remaining anchored in stitches of the knitted fabric to be susceptible to being pulled easily from the fabric ground structure.